La chica del vaso rojo (Larry Stylinson)
by Gaelya
Summary: Lou nos cuenta la historia de como estuvo a punto de perder a Harry. nos cuenta como tuvo que verlo enamorarse de alguien más.
1. Chapter 1

Él quería un futuro. Quería tener hijos, un buen trabajo y un patio y un perro, quería libertad, tomar mi mano, besarme sin culpa. Yo quería Nueva York. Y Londres. Y quizás Tailandia por un año o dos.

Yo quería cantar y vivir en un apartamento lujoso no enamorarme de forma tormentosa.

Ambos pedimos una pizza, y nos sentamos en su carro a comer

 _"Algo no está bien"_ , le dije.

 _"¿Te dieron la salsa equivocada_?", me preguntó

 _"No. No la pizza, nosotros"_ , dije.

Entre lágrimas, se sentó en el carro haciendo promesas que no podíamos mantener, con nuestra pizza fría y sin comer en el suelo.

Quizás en algunos años, todo será diferente nos prometimos mutuamente y podamos ser libres

 _"2 años más"_ le dije

Me aferré a esa idea por mucho tiempo, más del que debería.

Era mi justificación para meterme en su perfil en las noches, cuando estábamos lejos, yo creaba mis sueños y el lloraba en casa, solo quería saber cómo estaba, me decía a mí mismo.

 _"Me pregunto si consiguió pasar la semana"_ me explicaba.

 _"Me pregunto si sus papás están bien de salud, si está de buen ánimo; si pudo estar sin mí_ "

Siempre tenía una razón para volver a su lado, siempre tenía una sonrisa cuando volvía; siempre me decía que el saber que volvía a él, le era suficiente... pero podía ver en sus ojos que no era feliz

Su primera fotografía juntos fue en una fiesta.

Por lo menos puedo asumir que fue en una fiesta por el vaso rojo que ella tenía, y la sonrisita de tomado de él, la misma con la que yo solía bromear. Sus dedos abrazaban su cintura, mientras yo veía la pantalla y trataba de no pensar sobre cómo me sentía al ver esa fotografía

A lo mejor son solo amigos. ¿Él la conocía? ¿Su nombre me era familiar? ¿Porque su sonrisa era tan genuina? ¿Era el alcohol? No había peso en sus hombros ni timidez en su rostro...era realmente él, esa chica había sacado en una noche de él, algo que yo no había visto en meses

Cerré con fuerza mi laptop. Estaba cansado de torturarme por una noche. Cuando me quedé dormido, soñé con él.

Soñé que me dejó, que se iba de mi lado, recuerdo ese sueño porque desperté con frío, buscándolo en mi cama, llorando y con mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

El pánico me invadió; se iba de mi lado me dejaba sólo; realmente se estaba dando por vencido conmigo al fin me veía con los mismos ojos que me veía yo, imperfecto, asfixiante, ya cansado de mí.

Quise correr ir a buscarlo, quitar la mano del costado de esa chica y rogarle que me abrazara; pero sólo pude llorar abrazado a mi cobija, vulnerable y sintiéndome ridículo.

Ese breve momento tras despertar fue el peor. Ese momento cuando sentí que el sueño era realidad, como si ya me hubiese dejado. Ese momento cuando me obligué a volver a dormir, deseando devolver mi mano a su pecho. Ese momento me obligue a recordar cómo se sentía amar y ser amado y que esto, aún no se había acaso.

Tomé mi teléfono de la mesa de noche y comencé a revisar su Twitter. Necesitaba estar con él, en cualquier forma que pudiera. Mientras leía las palabras en mi pantalla, podía escuchar su voz claramente, esa vos adormilada y lenta.

Me lo imaginé riendo de su propia broma antes de publicarla, siempre tuvo un sentido del humor tonto e infantil, y sonreí de solo pensarlo. Podía escuchar su voz tan fácilmente que por un momento mi habitación ya no se sintió tan vacía.

volví a casa ansioso de ver su rostro de nuevo; decirle que lo amaba; que lo extrañé como nunca, quería demostrarle que lo amaba, me sentía desesperado; la chica a mi lado sonrió y me pidió que me calmara _"todo estará bien cielo, te ama"_ me dijo dulcemente.

Todos siempre lo decían; cuanto me amaba, a un punto embarazoso... yo me sentía orgulloso de eso, me recordé que no había que temer y el viaje a casa fue tranquilo, sin embargo al llegar no estaba allí, preguntándome como estuvo mi viaje, si lo extrañe y que se alegraba de verme volver a su lado.

Mi corazón se fue a mi estómago, lo llamé y no contestó ¿qué hacía que no me contestaba? nunca había pasado a una llamada mía...oh...eso se sentía, sentí un horrible sentimiento y quise pedirle perdón por todas las llamadas que ignoré.

No quería perderlo sin embargo, algo me decía que ya se había iniciado un viaje sin retorno.

En cuanto lo vi le dije que lo amaba y él me lo recordó también, sentí que estaba completo de nuevo y él río de mi enojo cuando le reclame que no me contestara sin embargo, estaba brillante, feliz y tranquilo lo que me hizo sentir inseguro, él me recordó que era parte de su trabajo y traté de comprender, al fin de cuentas yo venía de París.

Los próximos días fueron horribles, su Twitter era una cámara de torturas, no lo quería ver pero no me podía detener, ella era inteligente, bella, con un humor peculiar y extrovertida, bromeaban juntos y lo podía ver reír genuinamente a las publicaciones que ella le hacía _"es trabajo amor_ " me recordaba día a día, pero en un punto sus palabras parecían más estar dirigidas a sí mismo que hacia mí y eso me produjo un dolor enorme, un vacío en el pecho y ganas de dejar todo tirado ... él quería evitar sentir esto, podía ver la confusión en su rostro cuando corría a su celular y la manera que se reprendía sí mismo cuando la veía con añoranza en nuestra televisión , él no me quería dañar sin embargo me estaba matando.


	2. Chapter 2

Seis meses después peleamos como nunca antes, él siempre estaba pendiente de su teléfono, corría a verla en nuestra televisión y siempre algo venía a su mente que traía recuerdos de ella, la recordaba en las giras, compraba algo para ella en cada país que visitábamos y terminamos peleando le exigí que se detuviera, me pidió perdón y besó mi frente, me dijo que no desconfiara, pero que ya no estaba solo.  
Ese mismo día había otra foto: él y la muchacha del vaso rojo en un juego de béisbol. Mi estómago se retorció al entender que ella estaba destinada a convertirse en un personaje recurrente en su vida. Revisé las fotos de ellos juntos, ambos sosteniendo un trago. Me pregunté si le gustaban los deportes, Me pregunté de qué hablaban, si se divertían.

Verlos juntos, con sus sencillas sonrisas aun no me hacían comprender que él ya había empezado a dejarme atrás.

 _"A lo mejor en un par de años"_ la promesa me vino a la mente, es mejor esto de esta manera, yo no estaba listo y no lo quería ahora, pero no eso significaba que no podría tenerlo nunca, pensé.  
Es mejor así me repetí, ella lo distrae lo mantiene feliz ya no sufre cuando tengo que viajar, ella sólo es una distracción.

No podía digerir que él pudiese enamorarse de otra persona mientras yo todavía lo amaba. No podía imaginarlo decirle a ella las cosas que a mí me decía, o que la viera de la misma forma.

En mi iluso estado, realmente llegué a sentirme mal por ella. Esa pobre muchacha estaba siendo utilizada, pensé. Es curioso qué fácil es ocultar lo evidente y mentirse a sí mismo.

Lo imaginé sentado en ese juego, deseando que la joven a su lado fuese yo. Era más fácil imaginar que él no podía reír de sus bromas, disfrutar de su compañía si no fuera yo

No quería entender la verdad: él no estaba pensando en mí para nada.

El internet me dijo muchas cosas de ella. Me dijo que ella era bella e inteligencia. Me dijo que era social y que su sonrisa la hacía ver muy dulce.

Ella tenía fotos con niños y sonreía con todo su corazón en ellas. Reía de una forma auténtica. Se veía sencilla humilde, honesta.

Vi su Instagram y volví a revisar el mío, tratando de dejar de ser yo y poder juzgarnos de forma imparcial. Mire nuestros perfiles y vi todas las cosas que teníamos en común, y todas las que no. Mi sonrisa no salía fácilmente, excepto en las fotos en las que estaba con él. Ella tenía la sonrisa más bella que había visto, Ella hacía más trabajo voluntario que yo, pero parecía pasar menos tiempo en la naturaleza. Se veía como si fuese una persona independiente, libre y feliz y yo estaba lleno de inseguridades. Teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero también teníamos muchas semejanzas: ambos amamos a nuestras familias, nuestros amigos y por lo que creí el mismo chico

Pasaron los meses y vi más fotos. Me encogí al leer sus intercambios en Twitter cada vez más cariñosos y especulaba sobre las bromas entre ellos.

Noté cuando se hizo amiga de su hermana y publicó una foto con su mamá. Lo vi utilizando mi camisa, mientras estaba con ella en un viaje juntos. Los vi en el carro en el que nos besábamos, comiendo pizza, los vi agarrados de la mano.

Vi a su relación ir a lugares a los que nosotros habíamos ido, y a otros a los que no, vi como cada vez le eran más fácil cumplir las órdenes de llevarla a una cita y como cada vez le importaba menos estar a su lado.

Me pregunté si peleaban, me pregunté si las cosas que él hacía y me molestaban, la molestaban a ella de la misma forma, Me pregunté si ella quería el patio y el perro igual que él, vi como ya no intentaba convencerme.

Él disfrutaba estar con ella, hablar de ella, verla, y pensarla

Dejó de esperarme, dejó de importarle mis viajes  
" _cuando tienes tu próxima cita"_ me dijo una noche  
 _"probablemente en San Valentín, lo siento amor"_ trate de excusarme  
 _"no hay problema, sólo quería reservar mi tiquete"_ iban a viajar **junto** s.

Recuerdo esa conversación con exactitud, fue una daga directa

Me abalance hacia él desesperado, y él río _"este será nuestro nuevo tatuaje_ " le dije

Todavía quería Nueva York y Londres y quizás Francia nada había cambiado aún no comprendía que él era quien me mantenía en pie, aún no quería aceptar que lo perdía

" _¿hay problemas?"_ me preguntó mi mejor amigo un día, reí con mi típica actitud y le pregunté de qué hablaba

 _"no sé, él no sonríe"_ y lo entendí, él ya no sonreía, no jugaba, no bromeaba, sólo se dejaba llevar, vi como su rostro se iluminó cuando cierta empresa le dijo que debía salir con ella, que tenía que acallar rumores, vi lo poco que le importó que tuviera que publicar cosas en su Twitter hacia ella y como se puso nervioso al escuchar una felicitación por su mirada de enamorado hacia ella.

Sin embargo, Londres y NY aún estaban en mis planes

La conocí ella era dulce, realmente dulce, perspicaz y muy graciosa, los chicos la amaban indudablemente y él gravitaba a su alrededor, yo moría por dentro

Sus planes ya no eran indicaciones, sus comentarios ya eran naturales, les daba lo que querían porque lo sentía y yo quería gritar, no quería verlo sonreír, no quería verlo sonrojar sentí ganas de vomitar con cada palabra de amor y cada bebé dirigidos hacia ella, quería terriblemente ser ella.

Me encontré a mí mismo preguntándome que haría ella con él, como reaccionaria ella, que le contestaría, quería ser ella, sentí que para complacerlo tenía que ser ella, ya que a mi lado no era feliz

No contestaba mis llamadas, estaba a mi lado por su trabajo y se excusaba que sus vacaciones tenían que ser de ella, sólo dormía a mi lado mientras le escribía hasta las 3 am y yo quería Londres y NY

Ella lo supo, me vio cómo su esposo y se alegró; dudé ¿su sonrisa es genuina? ¿Sus felicitaciones y planes son ciertos? y vi como él se rompía con cada palabra de alegría de ella, él no tomaba mi mano ni me mostraba con orgullo, sonreía forzado y con vista decaída me convencí a mi mismo que era cansancio y timidez

Pero siempre estaba cansado y tímido a mi lado

Pero me gustaba ver fotos de esa sonrisa. Me gustaba cuando hacía una mueca o cuando no estaba listo para la foto. Me recordaba cómo se siente amar a alguien, y me gustaba esa parte de mí pero sólo lo conseguía ver a través de una pantalla cuando estaba al lado de la chica del vaso rojo.

Los meses siguieron avanzando y cada vez dolía más, ahora era yo quien lloraba, ahora era yo quien se alegraba con sólo saber que volvía a mí, era quien suplicaba un beso y era yo quien usaba su ropa para no morir extrañándolo  
Ella me quería de verdad, lo hacía, me sonreía genuinamente e inocente sin ver que me había quitado mi mayor fortaleza día con día, me decía cuán feliz lo haría tener el perro y el patio y yo día con día le decía 2 años más

El día llegó, ella ya no era necesaria, era riesgosa, por lo que supo la verdad, que era una distracción, vi su vista confundida recuerdo sus palabras " pero éramos familia" y vi a mi chico morir.

Vi la rabia y el dolor, vi como suplicó y vi como lloró, yo lo amaba tanto que me convencí a mí mismo que su dolor me dolía, pero no podía comprender como ella era su todo.

Ella se alejó, lo despreció y rompió comunicación con él, se sintió utilizada, burlada y vendida.

Él dejó de comer, dejó de reír, dejó de verme a los ojos y me veía con resentimiento su boca no lo decía pero sus ojos sí, yo era el culpable de esto, yo quise Londres y NY y lo empuje a esto.

Me di cuenta que vi día con día como él se enamoraba de alguien más y yo lo empuje a esto, vi como lo perdí

Me alejaron de él, nuevamente tenía que ir a una de mis citas y otra noticia dolorosa vino, moría por estar allí , sin embargo no pude, mis tarjetas no giraban y no se me permitió viajar busque desesperadamente contacto y un simple _"estoy bien"_ fue su respuesta...lloraba muriendo me sentía atrapado la chica a mi lado me ofreció su dinero pero un _"ella está aquí"_ detuvo mi vuelo, vi fotos, vi el brillo en sus ojos, vi sus manos entrelazadas, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, ese abrazo que decía que su vida dependía de ella y lo entendí, yo no era necesario allí.


	3. Chapter 3

La chica del vaso rojo me habló de nuevo, exigió un cambio exigió que lo amara como él se merecía pero yo quería Londres o NY.

Él me lo suplicó, su súplica era más necesidad pude ver como lo estaba intentando por última vez, aún él no se había dado por vencido conmigo, aún quería estar a mi lado sonreí al fin, sentí que podía respirar...él me pidió luchar por esto, la casa y el perro pero yo quería Londres o NY

Intentamos negociar romper las cadenas y ser felices pero la segunda oferta era tentadora y que era un año ¿cierto? acepté sin ver sus ojos, sin ver sus manos temblar y el puño forzado acepté sin escuchar mi corazón.

Un _"no te vayas"_ fue lo último que vi, antes de encontrar los papeles de divorcio en la mesa de nuestro hogar y un closet vacío

Corrí a su lado pero sus ojos ya no me mostraban amor ya no quería luchar ya se había dado por vencido y un "te amé como a nadie" me hicieron despertar, lo perdí, se fue, la amaba y todo esto porque quería Londres o NY y de repente ya nada era importante ni suficiente

La comida perdió sabor, el sueño abandonó mi cuerpo, y la tristeza y el vacío se volvieron mis compañeros, las interacciones me eran aburridas y toda persona que no fuera él no eran requeridas, lloré en mi habitación día y noche me di cuenta que el alcohol me devolvía la risa y que ver su rostro en la televisión me hacía sentir vivo.

Revisaba su Twitter día con día buscaba sus noticias, buscaba a la chica del vaso rojo y los veía sonreír, en su hogar en L.A. odiaba verlos felices mientras yo sufría.

Sé que tenía que haberme detenido en cualquier momento, pero era adictivo. Quería saber qué pasaba, quería ver si funcionaba, o quizás quería ver si no era así, quizás a ella le molestaba su actitud de niño, o quizás él le reclamaba por su poco orden quería pensar que no lograrían vivir juntos pero no fue así, jamás lo vi tan feliz.

Pese a mi tortura auto infligida, nunca intenté contactarlo.

Ambos estábamos andando en direcciones totalmente distintas, pero todavía sentía una conexión con él. Me gustaba tenerlo tan accesible, aún si no era así realmente.

Nunca pensé en mí mismo como un acosador, aunque a lo mejor eso era exactamente lo que era -totalmente metido en la ventana virtual de la feliz vida de otra persona-. Creo que sencillamente pensaba que si lo veía en esa pantalla de 13 pulgadas, entonces él todavía estaba conmigo de alguna manera, quizás no estaba solo, quizás me amaba. Quizás él estaba viéndome también.

A medida que pasó el tiempo, pensé que todo iba a mejorar pero él ganaba más vida mientras yo perdía la mía, ella le sonreía mientras yo lloraba, y entendí que no quería NY ni Londres, lo quería a él, él era mi fuerza quien me mantenía en pie, **vivo**

Luché por él, rechacé NY y Londres, renuncié y me arriesgué pero él no me busco, por el contrario la chica del vaso rojo me dio su apoyo y felicitó mi valentía, mis amigos más cercanos me dijeron que era muy tarde que la chica del vaso rojo no era la que amaba.

Él eventualmente volvió a mí-bajo los consejos de la chica- él ya no doblaba la pizza para comer, ya no era tímido, ni inocente, ya no me hablaba con el mismo amor e inclusive pude ver que quería más hacer feliz a los demás que a sí mismo.

Estaba conmigo por compromiso.

Quería enamorarlo, pero no lo conocía, esta chica me devolvió otra persona, una que no me necesitaba, una que no me adoraba, sin embargo yo lo necesita para respirar, él era feliz en las cámaras, al lado de **ella** fingiendo ser su amigo, él era feliz en su trabajo, no a mi lado

Me dejó, por segunda vez, después de que me comentara sobre un almuerzo que iba a tener con ella, no quería que él se siguiera enamorando de ella, por lo que le pedí que se quedará a mi lado.

 _"un no te vayas"_ fue lo último que pude decir antes de escuchar de sus propios labios que la amaba me destrozó, perdí todo el aire de mis pulmones y un vacío se formó en mi estómago sin embargo me retiré queriendo guardar los últimos retazos de dignidad que me quedaban, pero el escuchar sus tacones golpear el suelo cuando iba llegando fueron golpes en mi corazón y perdí la razón.

Vi su rostro, genuinamente preocupado, vi a la chica del vaso rojo llorando suplicándome que me calmara, me decía que ella me quería; que todo iba estar bien mientras yo lloraba y gritaba agarrándome el pecho, sentía que el corazón se salía de mi pecho, las lágrimas no cesaban y el lugar se hacía cada vez más chico, ella gritaba por ayuda mientras él intentaban entender que pasaban

Solo sé que desperté en la camilla de un hospital, con un diagnóstico de pánico me sentía como una basura, esto era mi culpa no suya, no de él, yo lo dejé enamorarse de alguien más, yo descuide mi relación y yo quería NY y Londres y por eso estaban al lado de mi camilla con ojos llorosos sintiéndose culpables.


	4. Chapter 4

Él dijo cuando desperté que todo iba a estar bien, que me amaba y no me iba a hacer más daño

Le pedí su amor, no su compasión y me dijo que lo poseía, que sólo estaba confundido, que han sido muchas cosas, pero su corazón estaba conmigo.

Todo fue lento, unas vacaciones juntos cuando salí del hospital, roces, detalles como agarrarnos de la mano, besos en la mañanas y desayunos en la cama.

Admitimos estar juntos, ya no queríamos ataduras, luego de estar a punto de perderle quería demostrarle al mundo que seguía a mi lado, quería demostrar que ni una empresa, ni mi ambición o errores nos habían destruido completamente.

La chica del vaso rojo era feliz, volvió a ser amiga de ambos y compartir cenas y juegos, volvió a abrazarlo sin temor y reír con mis bromas, volvió a pasar fines de semana con nosotros y nos volvió a llamar familia.

Y por fin después de meses o años (?) puedo volver a sentir su calor, no sólo sobras de su amor, sé que todo está volviendo a su estado natural y ya miro su mano envuelta en la mía escucho su risa genuina y relajada

Ya no intento ser ella, me besa sin arrepentimientos y con sus manos alrededor de mí

Sus abrazos son largos y profundos, disfrutamos nuestros silencios, cierra los ojos tranquilos cuando jugueteo con su cabello y sonríe cuando beso sus ojos.

Luego de muchos errores he vuelto a escuchar sus te amo y sus palabras de amor sin esfuerzo y naturales, luego de muchas equivocaciones sé que tengo a la mejor persona a mi lado que no se compara a Londres o NY

Y aunque pasé el peor momento de mi vida viendo cómo se enamoraba de alguien más quizás tuve que verlo para entender lo que él era para mí

Cuando veo hacía atrás parece una pesadilla, ahora que puedo ver a mi lado y veo a mi chico riendo por un chiste tonto de nuestra televisión.

Ahora veo cuanto lo amo y aprendí que aunque el amor sea fuerte estuve a punto de perderle por ambición.

Pero al fin puedo decir de nuevo que soy feliz y más que antes, libre, tranquilo y sin mentiras, y con una familia que nunca imaginé, porque sin todas las personas que estuvieron a mi lado seguramente lo hubiera perdido todo y aunque esa chica del vaso rojo en mi cabeza fue mi peor enemiga, fue quien me liberó y abrió los ojos, gracias chica del vaso rojo, por devolverme la felicidad, ser nuestra verdadera amiga y ser hoy parte de mi familia.  
-Lou


End file.
